Talk:Star Wars
Piggy on the set An interesting anecdote appears here (last item) about Frank bringing Piggy onto the ESB set as a joke. (Presumably the anecdote is taken from the new book The Making Of Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back but the web article isn't clear.) It seems to be worth a mention but I'm not sure in which section. Powers 19:23, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Action figures Did these ever come to be? I can't find any reference to them on the wiki. -- Zanimum 17:43, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :They are still in the works but they are apparently still coming - according to people at the MuppetCentral forums they are set to be coming out in "spring 2008". -- Brad D. (talk) 21:32, 21 December 2007 (UTC) ::The figures are one step closing to be being released. Pictures are included, plus a nice link to the Star Wars article here on the Wiki.article on the figures Nate (talk) 18:31, 21 April 2008 (UTC) hidden Kermit Is this what's meant to be the hidden Kermit? He doesn't look like Kermit to me... was he nicknamed as such by park employees or something? As cool as the mention seems, I'm not sure it's relevant unless the Imagineers had the intention and we could back up the claim. —Scott (talk) 15:56, 13 May 2007 (UTC) : It's not green, there's no collar, and no distinctively-shaped pupils. There's no resemblance at all. Maybe they named it Kermit, just as a name, and someone assumed it was Kermit the Frog? Powers 21:35, 13 May 2007 (UTC) Muppets in the Star Wars Canon I have an article here about including the Muppets into the ''Star Wars official canon. I was wondering if there would be any problem with simply reprinting the article here (giving credit to the writer and magazine, of course). Also, throughout the article, Dearth Nadir is constantly referred to as "Derth Nader", leading up to a Ralph Nader joke. If I were to add it to this page, should the name be corrected, or remain misspelled (to preserve the original text)? If it were the latter, I would assume a note could be made about the misspelling. --Gribbaziggy 20:49, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :Reprinting the article would be a copyright violation and thus, not allowed. You could paraphrase and quote small sections of it if you think it's useful to the wiki. Whether or not your correct the spelling of Dearth Nadir is dependent on whether it's within a direct quotation or not. Powers 19:30, 5 February 2007 (UTC) ::Okay. Thanks! I'm trying think of a good way to fit some of that in... --Gribbaziggy 02:48, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :::Where does the article come from? -- Danny (talk) 02:51, 6 February 2007 (UTC) ::::It comes from the Star Wars Insider magazine. They had several articles devoted to The Muppet Show during it's 25th Anniversary (because of the Time-Life releases). The article's written by Tim Harrod. --Gribbaziggy 17:17, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :::::Oh, neat; that's a fun quote! The complete reference should look like this: "Title of the article", Author's name, Magazine name, Issue number, Date. -- Danny (talk) 19:30, 6 February 2007 (UTC) Creature Workshop involvement? Were any artists, designs, or designers from The Creature Shop or other Henson-related companies (other than Yoda, Frank Oz, and the puppeteers listed) involved with Star Wars? I thought Jabba the Hutt's jester Salacious Crumb was a Muppet for the longest time, but I haven't found any evidence for this...—Silly Dan (talk) 02:11, 12 October 2006 (UTC) :Well, there wasn't much formal involvement from The Jim Henson Company to begin with. Although many people who worked on the films did work (or have worked) on Henson projects and productions (including the obvious Frank Oz and his Yoda team). The people listed in the connections section here are pretty thorough for the people we have cataloged on the wiki. If a performer/puppeteer/designer/builder isn't listed in the "connections" it's most likely because don't have them in the wiki (as we haven't identified them by means of a direct Muppet/Henson connection). Oh, and Tim Rose puppeteered Salacious Crumb, but he's not a Muppet (wasn't build by Henson and, even if he was, he would a creature anyway). -- Brad D. (talk) 04:43, 13 October 2006 (UTC) :: Thanks for the clarification! (I guess Dante in Clerks was completely wrong, then.) —Silly Dan (talk) 17:04, 15 October 2006 (UTC) Nadir? *Is there a source on spelling the last name of Gonzo's Vader character "Nadir" rather than "Nader"? Does "nadir" even rhyme with "Vader"? PrawnRR 04:28, 15 Dec 2005 (UTC) *Yeah, "Dearth" means "lack of," and "Nadir" means "the lowest point." Jerry Juhl said that was the spelling. "Nadir" does rhyme with Vader, if you pronounce it right. -- Toughpigs 04:32, 15 Dec 2005 (UTC) *Well, Jerry Juhl's a pretty good source. And I've been pronouncing "nadir" wrong. This Wiki is so educational! PrawnRR 04:38, 15 Dec 2005 (UTC) *True dat. -- Toughpigs 04:42, 15 Dec 2005 (UTC) *The spelling on various sites seems to differ but the most common spelling appears to be "Dirth Nader". *I hate to say it, but those sites are wrong. I had a conversation with Jerry Juhl about it, back when I was doing MuppetZine. I'd written it as "Dirth Nader," and he corrected me. It's "Dearth Nadir". -- Toughpigs 22:30, 17 Dec 2005 (UTC)